The present invention relates generally to hitching devices and more particularly to a hitch device that can be used to accomplish all tasks necessary to connect trailing implements to draft vehicles directly from the operator's station.
Hitching devices presently available have several disadvantages, including highly complex structures resulting in the need for levers, rods, cables or the like extending to the operator's station. Further, these complex structures require a great deal of operator time to install and disassemble which limits the flexibility of the draft vehicle. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved hitch device.